


Shopping

by theyellowumbrella



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, but didn't want to upset anyone so don't worry !!, cute fluff, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, it's cute-ish, was gonna add in slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowumbrella/pseuds/theyellowumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, I love you, Santana Lopez. I love you, okay? Don't listen to him. They stare at us because we're so awesome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> written based off of a line from Mary Lambert's song _She Keeps Me Warm_ : _She says that people stare ‘cuz we look so good together_

They're grocery shopping, Brittany piling random items into their cart and Santana smiling as her girlfriend grabs the sixth packet of pop tarts off of the shelf - "They're on special offer, though! Please, Tana." She automatically wins Santana over with an award-winning smile, and it's inevitable that it would happen, Santana knows. Brittany runs down the aisle, half riding the cart, singing some song from glee club that Rachel had sang earlier that day at the top of her lungs, not caring what anyone thinks of her. It's one of Santana's favourite things in the world to watch. She just looks so carefree and nice and pretty and she wants to take a picture or a video of it just so she never has to forget this moment.

They've finally finished. Some of the pointless items are placed back on the shelves haphazardly, all in the wrong place because Brittany has never cared for arranging the shelves or any items, really, in any particular order and Santana has always been too taken with Brittany to stop her. They push the cart to the back of the line and Brittany hops onto the back of the cart, resting against the metal and keeping her feet on the bar at the bottom of the cart. She turns to Santana and says something unimportant, and she replies with a quick comment. She wraps her arm around Brittany's waist and presses herself against her, and she gives her a kiss on the lips. They taste like bubblegum and cherry Coke, like always. It's Santana's favourite flavour of anything.

And for a minute, she's happy. Like, really happy. She's standing here in line at the grocery store, kissing her girlfriend and she doesn't care if people are looking at them. But then someone yells a string of slurs for gay people, and she can feel herself drowning. It's a rude old man who's stuck in his ways and Brittany is murmuring comforting things in her ear, and she's sticking a middle finger up at the man and she's yelled "fuck you!" even though it isn't at all like her, but she's got tears in her eyes and it breaks Santana's heart to see her like this.

She's almost crying herself, too, with tears building up in her eyes, threatening to spill, but she can't give the guy the satisfaction. Brittany is rubbing comforting circles on her back, mumbling in her ear, the blonde's voice sending shivers down her spine. It helps her a lot, and then she comes to the conclusion that Brittany can always calm her down from anything, because she's _Brittany_. "Hey," she says, breathing in her girlfriend's ear, tightening Santana's grip around her waist. "I love you, Santana Lopez. I love you, okay? Don't listen to him. They stare at us because we're so awesome."

The thought puts Santana at ease even though she knows it isn't true because Brittany believes it is, and if it's good enough for Brittany, it sure as hell is good enough for her.


End file.
